irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly
Sly, labeled as The Smooth Talker, is a contestant in IRC Camps Season Three. He is played by KoopaKidJr.. He is on the Killer Campers team. Time on IRC Camps In Welcome to Camp, Sly greeted the contestants nicely and complimented Louis' suit. In the first challenge, Sly jumped out of the helicopter and successfully made it in the canoe; however, he fell face-first. After the challenge, Sly and his team had to go to the elimination ceremony, but before the ceremony happened, he started to become friends with Louis and join forces with him, Evelyn, and Lilie into voting off Whitney. At the elimination ceremony, Sly got the final girl scout cookie. In Talentless Show, Sly formed an alliance with Louis, Silver, and Charlie at the beginning of the episode. After the talent show challenge started, Sly revealed that he was an opera singer in the confessional. Sly was the first to perform for the Killer Campers and got a five, only because Chris hates opera. Despite his score, his team won the challenge. In Love is in the Air, Sly flirted with Katie throughout the episode. In the first part of the romance challenge, which involved kissing, Sly and Katie won it for the Killer Campers. They then kissed after the challenge and accidentally fell on Manic. In the second and third parts of the challenge, he rooted for Louis and Charlie to win them, but sadly, they didn't. At their second elimination ceremony, Manic and Trevor tried to convince the Campers to vote him off, but only one team member was in on the plan. Their plan failed and Lilie was blindsided by Sly's Alliance. This made Sly the biggest enemy and threat to the Screaming Scouts. In The Final Chowdown, Sly privately told Charlie to talk to Cheyne so he can get some information on his team. During the challenge, he went up against Elenaz and had to eat worms and leftovers from the sloppy joe round. He won the round and later when Katie won the final round and overall, won the challenge for her team, Sly kissed her and she blushed. In Use Your Noodle, Sly flirted with Katie and complimented Louis for saving Paul's life last episode. He then told Evelyn he wanted to talk with her privately. He told her that Louis likes her, but she knew that already. Nevertheless, he decided to get her and Louis together. During the challenge, he told Katie to not talk with Manic and Danika, since they're on the other team. He rooted for Evelyn and Louis and both of them won. He then cheered after they won their second challenge in a row. Afterwards, Sly told Evelyn that he'll protect her relationship with Louis. He also let her in his alliance. Later, he secretly watched Trevor get voted out the Screaming Scouts' second elimination ceremony in a row and was happy to see him go. After Trevor's oust, he made up with Katie and made out. He then had a group hug with the Killer Campers, knowing his alliance will soon be superior. At the end of the episode, he told the viewers in a confessional that Evelyn and Louis will separated soon enough. In The Camp Before Time, Sly didn't do much until the end of the episode. He assured Louis that Evelyn would be in good care and he flirted with Katie. At the elimination ceremony, he led the team into blindsiding Silver. After the elimination ceremony, Sly got into a fight with Manic and Danika which later became a physical argument. Louis intervened and told Sly he quit the alliance. Before the episode ended, Sly promised he would get revenge on Manic and Danika if it was the last thing he did in the game. In Happy Campers, Sly talked with Charlie and Katie about voting off Evelyn, because of his newfound grudge against Louis after what happened last episode. Later, during the challenge, he mocked Louis as he tried to make fire. He then started to make fire himself and told Charlie and Katie to keep the fire burning, while he went out looking for food with Louis. During their walk alone, he told Louis that he's going to vote off Evelyn unless he rejoins his alliance. After losing their second challenge in a row, he voted for Evelyn at the elimination ceremony, but ended up getting eliminated by the female Killer Campers. The contestants were satisfied when he left, with the exception of Charlie. Audition Tape A camera is on and a tall teenager appears in front of it. "Hello, everyone in Television Land, my name is Sly and I think I'm perfect for your show," he said, "I'm smart, persuasive, and smooth with the ladies." "Wow, way to be cheesy, dude," Sly's friend said. "And I should care why?" Sly asked. "Who cares, just continue," Sly's friend told him. "Oh yeah, right; anyways, pick me because I know how to play the game and I'll do it with my very own 'Slyle'," Sly said. Sly then left and his friend turned the camera off. Trivia Category:Killer Campers Category:Characters